The Hellsing Weasel
by Spiritotter
Summary: The Seaqual of Black Rose Ninja Now Millennium Is taking a foot hold in the Naruto world and Nyx Has to face them again to protect the village that raised her but she not alone this time Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

If you haven't read The Black Rose Ninja you might want to read it before you read this

The Hellsing Weasel

Nyx Had just blasted her way though a hoard of ghouls this was her first vampire hunting mission alone but she wasn't really alone Itachi now wearing a Hellsing uniform was also there.

"How you doing over there weasel boy" she said teasingly ever since his familial ears had popped up she had called him that he had two weasel ears that he hid with transformation Jutsu but he got her back by teasing about those bat ears that she hid being a ninja cut down hoards of ghouls was nothing. He knew there was no way to change them back so it was best to give them a quick death

"There's no more over here" he shouted back

"Good let's head up stairs I sense someone who's actually thinking is up there" Nyx said with a wicked smile across her face which was enough to give Itachi the creeps she let her dark side do all the killing. When they get up there the hall splits two different

"You go to the left I'll go right I sense there is life in both directions" Itachi shouted Nyx nodded and ran down the hall and turned out of sight Itachi had almost made it to the end of the hall and there was nothing could he have been mistaking when he heard a voice

"Well Hellsing just keeps getting more and more pets heh just more for me to slaughter" he saw a man come out of the shadows Alexander Anderson.

"Why do you inset on fight us we're on your side" Itachi said calmly

"You are the defiance of god himself as long as an undead creature among the living I Shall cast them into hell." Anderson said Itachi had no choice but to stand and fight when Nyx came running she had forgotten to use her senses again Anderson charged Itachi pulled out a kunai and blocked the attack Nyx quickly realized what was going on and used a shadow portal to get behind Anderson she form a few hand signs

"Black Rose jutsu Petal dance of" but that as far as she got when Anderson plowed a Blade right in to her stomach Itachi's eyes went wide she cried out in pain but she wasn't dead Anderson then turned to Itachi and being to try and stab him but he simple moved out of the way. Nyx form her hands in the shape of a rectangle

"Restriction Release level 2" she said weakly Her body then became shadows she focused and tendrils attacked Anderson he pulled out a bible and disappeared Nyx then drop the Restriction Release and passed out Itachi ran to her and pulled out the blade in her stomach and carried her down the stairs where to his surprise Alucard was standing And he didn't look to happy

"You let her get hurt" he said in a grumbling tone

"I'm sorry I had no idea she was going to do that" Itachi replied

"That is a human complaint and you are no longer human" Alucard stated plainly shaking his head he then pointed to a shadow portal which Itachi walked into with Nyx.


	2. Chapter 2

The Hellsing Weasel

Chapter 2

Nyx awoke in her bed which was now a Coffin She still found that Creepy

"Ms. Nyx you need to get up" She heard Walter Say she groaned but did as she was told she did not want him to get the air horn again She went up to Sir Integra's office for a Briefing Itachi was also there apparently he got yelled at for letting Nyx get hurt

"There's been a huge drop in Freak attacks lately" Integra said looking worried Freak was the term they used for an Artificial Vampire

"That good thing isn't it" Itachi asked

"Not necessarily I'm worried about that dimensional worm hole in the cave not far from here if what Nyx said is true then vampires could walk among the living with out being detected that would be perfect for the Millennium to get a foot hold in and they might have started already" she said folding her hands on her desk

"Nyx I want you to go back there an make sure there are no freaks left alive got it?" she said slamming her fist Nyx just Nodded she could be scary when she wanted to Itachi stood up

"I'll go too" he said Nyx started to open her mouth in disagreement

"Fine but avoid detection" Integra said


	3. Chapter 3

I'm Scraping the Epilog in Black Rose Ninja It will make things more epic

The Hellsing Weasel

Chapter 3

Itachi left the Briefing and started to pack when he felt he was being watched

"Who's there" he asked turning around to get a full view of the room Alucard appeared from out of the shadows. He again had a scowl on his face Alucard Never did like Itachi but then again he never gave him a chance He sensed that Itachi had feelings for his daughter and he knows from experience how pushy a male vampire can be on a female when their in the right mood.

"You better not touch my daughter in any way shape or form or you're dead" he said growling Itachi simply nodded he heard this before they took on the mission by themselves' Alucard pointed His gun at Itachi's head

"I MEAN IT DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER" He said after that he put the gun back in his jacket and left the room. Pip poked his head in covering his eyes

"Everything ok? I just saw Alucard come out of here please tell me there's no blood on the wall" He said shaking a bit

"Everything's fine" Itachi responded still a bit shaken He hadn't done that before

"Oh good" he said uncovering his eyes they then heard commotion from down the hall.

"Stop it mom I'm not a baby anymore" Nyx yelled she ran into the room and shut the door

"You ready to go yet my mom is making outfit suggests" she said looking absolutely ridiculous in a tie-dye shirt and a jean mini skirt with butterflies on it Pip started laughing like crazy Itachi glared at him

"Yeah let's go" he said opening the door Seras had given up and gone back to her room Nyx Quickly went back to her room and changed her clothing and then they were out the door Soon they could see the gates of the Village And it didn't look good the Village had apparently been attack recently Nyx told Itachi to stay cus if they saw he was alive the outcome might not be the best Nyx ran right in to the Village and found who she was looking for, Naruto

"Hey, Naruto" She shouted

"Nyx wow man, when did you show up" he asked

"Just now what happened here" She asked back

"The Akatsuki attacked but no worries we took care of them" He said smiling

"Oh Good uh I need a favor ok Don't freak on me please" Nyx said with a sheepish look on her face

"Yeah sure what is it?" He asked Nyx then whispered something in his ear

"YOU DID WHAT!"


	4. Chapter 4

The Hellsing Weasel

Chapter 4

Nyx put her hand over Naruto's mouth

"Shhh Quiet I don't want to start a panic or anything especially after the Akutsuki attacked people probably don't want to see Itachi alive" She whispered to him he removed her hand from his mouth

"Are you out of your mind? I mean seriously if anyone else finds out you did that you're really going to be in huge trouble." He says trying to calm down

"Oh gosh Naruto stop it, come with me this isn't the place to talk about it" Nyx said dragging him back to her apartment once they got inside Naruto started up the conversation again

"You said you needed a favor what is it" He asked

"First I need to sneak Itachi in the Village Then-" She started to say

"AGAIN ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?" he shouted

"I mean this guy is the reason Sasuke left, he also tried to kidnap me and" He tried to go on

"OH WILL YOU SHUT IT FOR A FEW MINUTES" Nyx shout punching a Table which Broke on contact Naruto just stood in disbelief

"Heh I need to watch my strength" she said with as sheepish grin

"Anyways Then I need Information on Special kinds of Attacks which you can help me look for and if you still doubt Itachi I can explain everything he did" She said. After an hour long talk

"Alright I'll help, Man Now I feel sorry for him" Naruto said looking downward

"You have a plan to sneak Itachi in right?" he asked Nyx smiled and nodded

"He's not going to like it though" she said almost laughing they got back out to the forest were Itachi was Waiting

"I'm guessing Naruto knows everything now?" Itachi asked

"Yeah" Nyx said both her and Naruto were giggling Itachi raised an eyebrow

"What's so funny?" He asked

"We need you to transform in to your familiar you know the little weasel" She said with the widest smile ever Naruto lost it and started laughing like crazy

"Can't I just Use transformation and walk to your apartment as Naruto?" He asked

"Everyone's on edge, their going to sense you're not Naruto But a cute little weasel will probably go unnoted and besides how often do you get to use that vampire skill anyways" she said trying to hold back her laughter She still remembers him poking fun at her bat form when she was stuck in it, she looked down upon revenge but this was sort of like payback. Itachi sighed there was no point arguing he focused his energy and poof He was black Weasel Naruto who had calmed down started laughing again Nyx picked Itachi up

"You look really cute" she said laughing Itachi used a mental link

_Can we go now I'd like to get out of this form so I don't get stuck like this _Nyx nodded and picked up the pack Itachi was carrying and threw at Naruto who was still laughing

That's it This was kind of a Comedy relief Chapter I promise the Next one will be more serous


	5. Chapter 5

The Hellsing Weasel

Chapter 5

Sir Integra's Fears about Millennium setting up shop in Ninja's Domain was Well founded Major Max Montana (I looked this up I swear that's His Name) and Doc Had moved in to one of Orochmaru's now abandoned hide outs and they were Quickly taking over They had even redecorated Nazi symbols were everywhere some were painted in blood, They where disusing plans to attack England again.

"This Village here seems to be the closest vantage point to the Dimensional rift in that cave" The Major Said point on a Map of the 5 major land's exactly where the leaf village

"Yes But according to the Information we gathered that's also the strongest Village with many Highly trained warriors that could keep up with our troop maybe even kill them if they are able to figure out what they are I suggest we don't attack until we ether gather enough information about these people or I finish doing my research and for that I need Nyx" Doc said at that moment Schrödinger Appeared

"Major Nyx has reappeared he in this world should I go get her" He said with Glee in his voice

"No, No that won't be necessary now that she knows her job as a Hellsing We'll bring her to us There's a small town not far from that Village that would be perfect to set up a trap tell Four or you know what make it Five of Our vampires that they are to obliterate the town and Wait for Nyx to show up They are free to kill and drink as they please." He said laughing slightly. Schrödinger Ran off in search of five vampires to destroy a small town

"There's one small Problem we have to keep Alucard from coming for his daughter when she is caught" Doc Said with concern

"I have already arranged for him and that little mate of his to be very busy for the next Few Months" the Major said with a smile

In the Hellsing Manor Sir Integra was on the Phone with the American Vampire control director apparently pure chaos had erupted in the United States and they were in need of Assistants

"I understand I will send Three of My best Agents Immediately" she stated and Hung up the phone

"Walter have Alucard, Seras, and Pip Pack their bags They're Going to America As soon as Possible" she shouted Walter simply bowed and went to go tell the three the News Alucard liked the Idea of More Vampires to kill but hated the fact that he had to cross the ocean now if his Daughter need him he couldn't get to her quickly He can transport himself anywhere as long as there wasn't a body of water In-between him and his destination He hoped she could handle by herself.


	6. Chapter 6

The Hellsing Weasel

Chapter 6

Nyx left Itachi back at her apartment and went with Naruto to check reports of attacks the had looked through just about everything when

"SOMEONE HELP ANYONE" said a girl running in to the Building She saw Naruto and Nyx standing there she ran right up to them Nyx noticed the girl was covered in blood

"Your Ninja's Please Hurry my town is under attack These Five strangers just came into town and just started slaughtering anyone they can get their hands on men women children even Infants It's Horrifying" she screamed

"Calm down where's your town" Nyx said grabbing the girl on the shoulders

"About 20 miles north of here" the Girl said Nyx then ran off towards the town Naruto tried to follow but some thing held him back he look down at his foot it was caught by a hand coming out of the ground

"What the" he shouted the girl started laughing

"We can't have you going now can we besides I need a snack It's no fair that the others get to have all the fun" she said smiling then a weasel came in to the room and attacked her

"Hey what the Eww gross get off me you stupid rat" She said flinging him off he landed not far from Naruto then transformed back in to his original self

"What Another Agent from Hellsing is here I thought The Major took care of that Oh well I'm Yana want to play a game for the boy's life" she said smiling

"Is that all this is to you some sort of game a form of entertainment" Itachi yelled at her Naruto was trying to get the hand off his leg when he pulled out a kuni and stabbed it, the hand pulled away

"Ouch you little brat I'm going to crush you" She said pulling out dice from her pocket and threw them Itachi pulled Naruto to the side the dice exploded were Naruto was standing only moments before Itachi gave Naruto a few kuni

"Use these they work better Aim for the heart or the head" he said swiftly Naruto Nodded and they both ran forward

Sorry that's all for now Reviews please


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry I took so long School you know

The Hellsing Weasel

Chapter 7

Naruto Threw some of the kunai that Itachi gave him Yana simple did a cartwheel to dodge them with a twisted smile on her face this was just a game to her She pulled out more dice and threw them At Itachi toward the chest area he smack them out the air with his hand it accidentally got knock toward one of the supporting beams of the building

"KABOOM" the dice had knocked a huge chunk out of the Beam the rest was beginning to break under the pressure but the fight continued with little notice of it until Itachi heard a huge

"CRACK" he look the beam was about to break. He and Yana would be just fine but Naruto might be seriously hurt from the collapse Naruto was too busy trying to hit Yana to notice the potential danger

"Naruto Get out of the Building now it's about to collapse" Itachi Shouted

"Oh Goody I haven't seen good Destruction in age's It will be such a pleaser to see him go splat as it the debris falls on him" Yana said Running to block the door that would be her down fall Naruto got one good shot which hit her in her right Eye she screamed in agony Itachi took this change ran up and cut head clean off the body and the head then turned to dust. Naruto was horrified he looked like he was about to throw up. The creaking and groaning of the support beam got louder and louder Itachi grab Naruto and Ran as fast as he could right out the door he had just barely set a foot out when

"SNAP" the Beam had broke Itachi threw Naruto out the door Naruto landed in the middle of the street and hit his head knock him out cold the building had collapsed on Itachi. Guards had heard the collapse and came to see Naruto just coming to

"Whoa are you ok" one of them asked

"Yeah I'm fine" Naruto said still feeling a little sick to his stomach A Black weasel crawled out of the wreckage and ran up to Naruto

"Well this look like structural damage you should go it's getting kind of late" the other guard said not noticing Naruto picking up the weasel

"Umm yeah see ya" He said running of once they got in to the wood he set Itachi down and he transformed back into his original self

"We Have to move fast Nyx can handle one vampire at a time I'm not sure about more than that" he said starting to run northward

Nyx had reached her destination and already started slaughter ghouls when she came across a man who looked about 32 years he was smiling the most evil smile you could imagine

"Allow me to Introduce my self I'm Horst, Your Nyx correct we've been waiting for you" he said flicking his wrist chains came flying out and wrapped around Nyx, She screamed in pain the burned like crazy they must of ether had sliver mix in them or they had some holy element ether way they were nasty.

"Looks like you're not as tough as the Major said can just bring you in my self" he said Nyx was about to give it when she heard a Voice inside her head that wasn't her father's

"Your just going to give up now, now I taught you better than that fight through the pain it's not going to kill you" It said She smiled it was her mentor and friend Michi He was always there when she needed a little push She push harder and hard until

"Snap" the chains broke

"Prepare to die" she said running forward with a kunai in her hand

Well that's it for Now Next one will have Alucard in it I promise Reviews please


	8. Chapter 8

Heh sorry it took so long I broke my hand yeah wasn't pretty anyway here's more of the story and WARNING GRAFIC ALUCARD RAMPAGE

The Hellsing Weasel

Chapter 8

Nyx had almost reached her target but he wasn't doing anything at all which was weird then she felt a sharp pain in her back and fell over there were nails that were flung at her by a different vampire he had a psychotic grin on his face she struggled to stay awake when she tried restriction release chains came out of the ground and pinned down her arms away from each other she saw 4 freaks standing over her snickering Nyx felt she had no choice she had to call her father for help but she didn't know he would be able to reach her

Alucard was having fun playing with one of the over confidant freak when he received his daughters distress call he growled in he knew just knew this was a way for the millennium to get him away from his Daughter he had enough of the freak in front of him he plowed forward not bothering to take out his gun he reach in to the freaks chest and tore out his heart and crushed it only wishing it was the freaks that were hurting his daughter.

Itachi Also felt Nyx's distress and was anxious to get there before any more damage was done when some thing stopped him dead in his tracks he didn't like who had just ran into

Who'd he run into you'll just have to wait until the next chapter


	9. Chapter 9

Hellsing Weasel

Chapter 9

Madara was standing in front of him no one else was around but this still wasn't good

"Itachi you're Alive and you even convinced the nine tailed to come willingly good work but what are you wearing?" He asked with surprise in his voice

"I didn't capture him Get out of my way I have a different mission now" Itachi said holding back a hiss Madara just chuckled Oviusly not beliving him

"Get out of my way!" Itachi said growling at this point he desperate to get through he used his new telepathic powers to reach out to Naruto

'Go Help Nyx She's in serious trouble and whatever you don't get bit' He said Naruto nodded and left Madara tried to catch him but Itachi stopped him

"What are you doing he's getting away" Madara yelled at him

"I'm no longer one of your little pawn's" Itachi said kick him away Madara was caught off guard but quickly rebound knowing Itachi was now an enemy.

"I see well I guess since Sasuke couldn't get the job done I have to kill you my self" Madara said pulling out kuni's and threw them at Itachi but with his new vampire senses and speed he easily knocked them out of the air Madara used a

fire Justus Itachi didn't take chances with this he dogged it, fire could kill him easily being a the ultimate purifier. He used his water fang shot which missed he realized there was no way he was beating Madara not on his own he saw that

Naruto was far enough away to be safe so he focused on the shadows and disappeared right in front of Madara who was still on guard thinking he was going to pop out of nowhere and attack when he was sure Itachi was gone Madara

simple chuckled this was getting interesting he wondered what exactly Itachi's new mission was.


	10. Chapter 10

The Hellsing Weasel

Chapter 10

Naruto reached the town and it was a scene strait out of a horror movie he looked around blood and bodies everywhere these people never saw what was coming. What ever happened it was horrific he started to get mad who did these people think they were killing innocent people like this in cold blood he heard people laughing and ran towards the sound he saw 4 people standing over an unconscious Nyx "

"So this is the great No life princess yeah right well at least we had fun tear this town to pieces" one of them said laughing

"THIS IS WHAT YOU CALL FUN!" Naruto shouted

"Hey well lookie here we missed someone" another one said snickering

"YOU MONSTERS WHAT DID THESE PEOPLE DO TO DESEVER THIS HUH" Naruto shouted enraged at his attitude. Horst signaled for the rest of the freaks to take Nyx and scram but Itachi appeared and chased after them

"Where do you thing you're going" Itachi said Following them leaving Naruto with Horst Knowing Naruto could probably handle it especially because of demon inside him.

"Well this won't be long the other's can take care of him" Horst said Naruto had enough at that point he felt his skin start to burn which meant only one thing the power of the Kuybi was kicking in Horst flicked his wrist chains come at Naruto every which way but Naruto had other Ideas he grabbed chain before it could reach him and threw him strait into a building Horst just came out at full speed appearing behind Naruto but when he tried to grab him but his hand burned like crazy.

"OWW WHAT THE HELL" He shouted Naruto used Rasangon on him which sent him flying. He slammed into a building with such force it toppling over Horst stood up out of the wreckage badly hurt by Naruto attack.

"What the hell are you" He asked very confused but Naruto didn't answer him instead he threw a blessed Kunai Itachi gave him earlier WAM strait in to the heart Horst screamed in agony as he turned to dust. Naruto calm down enough to regain control of his body at that point Itachi had caught up with the freaks that were trying to take Nyx

Back to their hideout Itachi grabbed Nyx out of their hand's with a shadow clone and once he got her far enough away from them he quickly form several hand sign's

"Fire style Phoenix flower Justsu" He got them all in one shot they were screaming in agony but it quickly stop Itachi picked up the unconscious Nyx and shook his head she really should learn to be more careful he heard Alucard voice Shouting in his head ask him what was going on Itachi explain everything in his head to Alucard expecting to get yelled at again and he was spot on after Alucard chewed him out again and issued one last threat

"IF YOU DON'T DO YOUR JOB RIGHT I'M GONNA TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB" He shouted in Itachi's head and on that cheerful note Alucard cut off Communication Itachi shuttered, it wasn't like he wasn't trying he cared about Nyx just as much as Alucard

"Itachi you got her back" Naruto shouted running up to him Itachi nodded and looked at the sky it was up at the sky dawn was three hours away they had to get back to the village.


	11. Chapter 11

Hellsing Weasel

Chapter 11

Madara had arranged a meeting for all of the Akasuki know that Itachi was alive and not on their side he was now a serious threat

"So what wrong it has to be something import if you wanted to call a meeting immanently" Kisame said a little worried

"Kisame your form partner is alive I don't know how but he's an enemy now" Madara stated

"That's imposable he died I know it" Sasuke shouted (yes he joined the Akasuki if you didn't reach that part yet)

"Yes I know but he's alive and helping Naruto now so if you see him you must kill him" Madara said ending the meeting

Nyx Woke up in her apartment she was sore all over but she got out of bed and walked in to the living room where Itachi was sleeping on couch as it was daytime she knew the sun would get higher and shine through the window so she shut the blinds and got him a blanket and went out for a walk catching up with Naruto at the ramen shop

"Hey Naruto" She shouted

"Hey Nyx You feeling ok?" He asked Nyx took the seat next to him and nodded

"My dark side is just not as careful" she said in sad tone of voice

"Well everyone is talking about that town being destroyed" Naruto said stirring a bowl of ramen with his chopsticks

"Yeah I kind of guessed that that wouldn't be taken lightly" Nyx said

"I might be in over my head here if the really have set up shop here their going to do anything to build up an army then attack England again" Nyx said in a sad tone of voice

"Hey your not alone here ok I'll help you and you have you know who to help you too" Naruto said reassuringly

"Thanks I have to train harder now our enemy is a tougher opponent than any ninja we'd ever face" she said

"None of them succeeded?" Doc shouted in disbelief

"No, none of them thanks to that new Hellsing agent and that ninja boy" Schrödinger said playfully

"Maybe it would have been better if we took a stealthier approach to this one" Doc stated plainly

"And what fun would that have been besides now that we've seen what these so called ninja's can do we can be better prepared to attack them when the time comes" The Major stated

"I suppose but now these people are on guard and that just makes them more dangerous" Doc said with concern in his voice

"I expected as much now do we have any more plans to capture Nyx or maybe even lure her to come to us" The major said chuckling

"I have a few Ideas sir" Doc said smiling

Well that's all for now Review PLEASE


End file.
